


I Shouldn’t Kill You

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Writing, Based on a Jonathan Coulton song, Cliche, M/M, soft frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Gerard, a slightly psychotic teen, doesn’t know how to react when he falls in love for the first time. Based on “Skullcrusher Mountain,” a song by Jonathan Coulton. It’s a really cute song, and one of my favorites.I’m underslept from the past few months, and I always sound like a fourth grader when I write when I’m tired.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Shouldn’t Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> that moment when your friends point out that you flopped from a heavy metal child to a soft flower-crown boyfriend as soon as you met your girlfriend.

Gerard Way was the “weird kid.” He hid behind his bangs, he whispered to himself alone at lunch, and he always threatened other kids. The school counselor knew him by name, as did the principal. He wrote murderous poetry for English assignments, and had no difficulty presenting them to the class. His parents worried, and were on the fence about having him committed. They decided to wait until Gerard actually hurt a kid or lashed out physically before taking him to a mental hospital. Until then, Gerard was left alone and pushed around by the “tough” kids. You know, the Tik Tok boys who had rich parents and did sports? They were his worst enemy. He often fantasized about setting them on fire, or setting an intricate trap to destroy them.

He knew what his parents were going to do if he ever told them about his fantasies; he wasn’t stupid. The last place he wanted to be was a mental hospital, so he kept his mouth shut and saved the anger for his sketchbooks and poems. 

Gerard was actually very skilled in science and math, to the point he should have a mentor. His parents knew this, but decided that it wasn’t safe to leave a teenager like Gerard alone in a room with an adult. Being unchallenged left the boy feeling bored and unamused during the classes. He doodled in his notebook and stared out the window as he was given lessons on what he already knew. 

Then, one day, he saw Frank. Frank was the new boy, and he appeared to be one of the softer ones. He had black hair that swooped down near his right ear, and he always wore a light sweater of some kind. Baby blue, pastel pink, light green, and even a gentle gray that Gerard liked. Frank sat next to him in most classes, and he often asked Gerard questions.

”What does the board say? Dallon’s right in front of me, and you know how tall he is.” Gerard nodded and slid his notebook over for Frank to copy. He blushed when he saw Frank staring at the drawings in the margins. “Those are really good,” Frank murmured. 

Gerard hissed on instinct, pulling his notebook back. Frank had said something nice about him. Frank — the one kid Gerard didn’t want to burn — liked his drawings. He shouldn’t have been rude about it, since it was the first time someone had said something nice about him. “I-I’m sorry about that,” he whispered. 

Frank put his hand on top of Gerard’s. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Gerard smiled weakly. He loved the feeling of Frank’s skin. It felt so warm, and there was this thing Gerard had never felt before. He felt like he was about to faint, but when he passed out it would be nothing but the same warmth surrounding him. He felt dizzy. “I... I think I’m sick,” he mumbled. 

Frank cocked his eyebrows. “Dizziness?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Shortness of breath? Tightness of the chest?” 

“A little.” 

“Weakness in the arms or legs?” Frank was starting to smile a little. Gerard was nervous, but just answered the questions as if Frank’s smile wasn’t making it twice as bad.

“Yes,” he shivered. 

“Sweating?” 

“More than anything. A-And it happens when I look at you. I don’t want to kill you. I don’t even envision hurting you. I just want to be close to you. Am I sick? Am I going to to die?” He panicked as the final bell rang and everyone packed up their things to leave. Frank followed Gerard to his locker. 

“You’re not sick,” he informed. “You might have a crush on me, though, which is pretty much the same thing.” 

Gerard opened his locker. “C-Crush?” he stuttered, “Wh-What’s a crush?” 

Frank stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Gerard’s cheek. “It’s when you really want to know what it feels like to be kissed by a specific person, but you’re too scared to find out if they want to feel the same thing.” 

Gerard’s face was bright pink from the kiss, “D-Do you want to kiss me? You’ll be made fun of, and you won’t make any friends. I’m not popular or even close. I’m the death kid. No one likes me, no one wants me, and I’m hated. You don’t want that.” He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

Frank reached for his hand. “I like you so far, and I don’t care.” 

Gerard closed his locker door. “You don’t know what you’re setting yourself up for.”

Frank pulled down on Gerard’s shirt collar, tilted his head, and connected their lips. Gerard didn’t know what to do; it was his first kiss. He decided to close his eyes and hold onto Frank’s waist, which Frank liked. People were watching them, but in that small second, Gerard didn’t care either. He was so lost in Frank. 

They pulled apart, unable to speak or take their eyes off of each other. Gerard’s heart rate picked up. “We’re not supposed to kiss on the same day we say we like each other.” He brushed hair away from Frank’s eyes. Frank nuzzled his neck and sighed. 

“You don’t have to judge it,” he said. 

Gerard sighed, “I know, but I think it was a little fast. Could we just walk home together and forget that just happened?” 

Frank nodded. “I mean, I won’t forget, but we can try again when you’re ready.” He tugged at Gerard’s hand to lead him out of the school building. People were staring and whispering comments, but Frank truly didn’t give a damn. It was almost as if he didn’t see it or hear it. 

Gerard trailed behind him, trying to keep up. “Wait, Frank! Where’s your backpack?” 

“I’m wearing a satchel. C’mon, you wanted to walk home, right?” 

Gerard nodded. He focused on how Frank’s hand made him feel, and how he wasn’t insecure about being touched. He didn’t want Frank to be hurt (he wanted the opposite), and as the next few months passed, the weird kid was finally falling in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think depression is more powerful than Coronavirus. More yearly deaths, and you can’t healthily quarantine yourself without spiraling into a horrible mess


End file.
